Valentine's Day
by majorfangirl
Summary: NaruIno He hated her. She hated him. One kiss changed that and Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Oneshot. Rated T because I acquired a potty mouth recently. O


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved readers! For once in my life I'm contributing to the best pairing that ever existed! MUA HA HA HA! Review or I'll send on of the kids that looks up to me to beat the crap out of you! Tenth story!**

**Contains: ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShinoSaku, and NaruTema.**

**Rated T because I acquired a potty mouth while working on it.**

Ino Yamanaka sighed to herself yet again. She didn't know hw she was going to get to school. The bus didn't come to her neighborhood and she would have to walk five million miles to get there. Most of her friends didn't even drive because they rode the bus or with their boyfriends. And her parents just _had_ to go to work early today.

Naruto Uzumaki drove. And he just happened to be driving by. Ino flagged him down.

"What?" he asked.

She climbed into his car. "Take me to school," she commanded.

"I'm not your freaking personal driver!" Naruto shouted. "You have legs, you can walk!"

She grinned wickedly. "Well," she said, "I won't get out so you will either be late or drive me. Simple as that."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll take you." And he drove off.

When they reached school, Ino turned to him and said, "You have to take me home, too. Don't try and run away. You _will_ drive me home after school today."

The two blondes separated and went to their own class.

"Was that _Naruto _you were with?" Temari asked. "Are you two hanging out now?"

"Mom and dad were busy," Ino said. "The sweet boy couldn't deny a helpless girl a ride to school."

Sakura asked, "Does that mean he was helpless to your demands because you found a way to force him into it?"

Ino grinned. "Obviously."

~X~

After school, Naruto rushed to his car. There would be no way that the girl could beat him there. He would just drive off and not have to endure that torture again. Unfortunately for him, Ino was waiting at his car.

How _the hell does she do that?_ Naruto asked himself as he climbed into the driver's seat next to Ino.

"I'm thirsty," Ino said. "Get me a milkshake."

Naruto couldn't _believe_ this girl! Who did she think she was? Sure, they had known each other for a while but the girl hardly talked to him! What gave her the right to do any of this?

He pulled up to a Chic-Fil-A. This was the best place he could think of and their milkshakes kicked ass. Ino didn't have any complaints so he figured he had done okay.

When they said down, she looked around before saying, "You know, it's almost Valentine's Day."

"So?" Naruto asked. What was Ino's point?

"What are you giving me?"

"Girls give on Valentine's Day," Naruto said. "And even if that weren't the case, why would I give you anything?"

Ino's eyes flared evilly. "Just what is _that_ supposed to mean, Uzumaki?"

The two glared at each other, ready to attack. Naruto didn't bother answering as he tried to look like he was not to be messed with. Of course, teenage girls tend to over power normal guys.

"You…I won't take any orders from you!" Naruto shouted. "All day you've tried to boss me around and haven't been the least bit grateful!"

They argued and argued, yelling their heads off. Neither knew what they were doing when they moved closer and closer. They fell silent and moved as close as they could before their lips met.

When they realized what they were doing, their blue eyes flew open and they yanked apart.

"Not a word to _anyone_," Ino said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto agreed.

This was when they decided they should just leave so Naruto drove Ino straight home and dropped her off. He sped off to his house, which wasn't very far away at all.

Ino couldn't believe what she had just done. Her, Ino Yamanaka and _Naruto_. She couldn't even tell her closest friends. Sakura and Temari would never let her live it down, Tenten would go on a seek-and-destroy mission, and she had her suspicions that Hinata might like Naruto.

She just couldn't believe that it had happened. She was extremely confused at how she could have done that. It was as if someone had forced her to do it. And Naruto. Why would he do that either?

Ino couldn't keep her mind off of him. She couldn't help it. She had just kissed him. And what was worse was he was her first kiss and she didn't even _like_ him. She was going to _kill_ him for that! Stealing her first kiss when she had no desire to be near him! The _nerve_!

~X~

The next morning, she had to realize something but she would delay it for as long as possible. She didn't want to face it just yet. If she could wait, she sure as hell would.

Her mom drove her to school. She ran inside as quickly as possible. She wouldn't have to face it yet.

~X~

She avoided him as much as possible. She almost got away with not seeing him until after school. She was running outside when she saw him. And that was when she knew. She was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

Love…how could that be? He was just the idiot she knew from school! Maybe she had accidentally kissed him but…love?!?!?!?! _Him_?!?!

She didn't know what she was supposed to do about this. He had made it quite clear that he wouldn't even someone give her a present for Valentine's Day or White Day but…he had kissed her too. She definitely wasn't the only one behind it.

~X~

Naruto banged his head on the wall in an attempt to get Ino's smiling face out of his thoughts. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much. There was one reason but that couldn't be the case.

He figured it was just because she had kissed him. Not that he didn't move closet too…but he would never kiss her on purpose! This was _Ino_ that he was talking about!

He glanced at his calendar. February 12th. He found himself wondering what he would get this year. He never really worried as long as he got something from Sakura and that never really bothered him too much.

If the change of heart had something to do with Ino, he definitely didn't want to think about it.

He was starting to freak himself out. Thinking about her, worrying about what Valentine's he would get. He was starting to think he was falling in love with Ino Yamanaka.

Seriously. _Ino_. The girl who had bullied him into driving her around the day before. But she was also the girl he had kissed. Not his first kiss. That had happened in the seventh grade and he and Temari refused to speak of it ever again.

But still. He had _kissed_ her. And he couldn't deny she was a really pretty girl. She seemed a lot prettier- NO! He would not think such things about her.

It was useless. He was falling. Falling deeper and deeper because it was love that he falling into. And it was all Ino's fault.

~X~

Ino had been up all night making a Valentine. She used ribbon, glitter glue, sparkly pens, and bright construction paper. All she needed to do was buy some chocolate after school and she would be ready for the next day.

When she met her friends, the card slipped and fell out of her binder. Tenten eyed it suspiciously.

"Whose that for?" she asked.

"No one," Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You don't make cards like that for no one."

"Okay," Ino said, "it's for a boy."

"Who?" Tenten asked. "If it's Neji, you're out of luck."

"And Shikamaru's wrapped around my finger," Temari added.

"I-is it…" Hinata's voice trailed off as she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Ino said sincerely. "I didn't meant to fall for Naruto. I know how much you like him."

Hinata looked confused. "I…I was talking about…K-Kiba." That being said, she turned completely red.

Sakura grinned. "Why didn't you tell us? Kiba's perfect for you! Ino, if you even _think_ about giving that card to Shino, you're going to face some serious pain."

"Didn't you hear me? I said it was Naruto!" Ino shouted.

"You mean my ex?" Temari asked.

Ino nodded and Temari started laughing. She laughed long and hard to the point that there were tears in her eyes.

"I (giggle) don't believe (giggle, snort) this! Damn, this is funny!" Temari said, almost falling over laughing.

"I don't get what's so funny," said Ino. "So what? I like him and that's all that matters. And he's not a bad kisser, either."

"You've already _kissed_ him?" Sakura asked.

"Not on _purpose_," Ino said and explained everything. her friends still couldn't believe that she had ended up falling for Naruto of all people when Ino constantly told them she could only have the best and she had never considered Naruto anywhere near the best.

~X~

After school, Ino bought the best chocolate she could find and attached the card to the box. Tomorrow she would make her feelings for the blonde known. She didn't have any trouble sleeping because she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to making her card for him.

When she woke up in the morning, it occurred to her that she might end up being rejected. And who could blame him after how mean she had always been to him? But she was going to go through with this no matter what it took.

~X~

Naruto stared at his reflection. Since when did he care what he looked like? Being in love was a strange thing indeed. What would Ino think of him? How could he suddenly change his mind about her?

Regardless of his new change of heart, Naruto had to get to school now. He was half-tempted to offer her a ride to school but thought better of it. He would see how today went before trying anything.

The instant he walked into the building, he was surrounded by red, pink, and white. There were hearts and cupids everywhere and he could see a blushing Hinata giving something to Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari kissing, and Ino standing there.

She seemed to be beckoning to him when she wasn't saying anything at all. It took him forever to get there but it took no time at all. It was the perfect setting and everything was going to be beautiful and romant-

"Take the card and chocolate, stupid," Ino said.

Naruto twitched. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bitch?"

"So what if I am?"

"I hate you."

"I hate _you_."

And this time, they knew what they were doing when they kissed.

**A/N: Oooh! I finally wrote some NaruIno! Anyway, happy Valentine's Day, my part people in the place yeah we're having fun.**

***runs off singing Kung Fu Fighting Techno Dance Remix***


End file.
